At least we're together
by Halstead-cpd-cm- stories
Summary: Its a cold Chicago winter, the Halsead brothers come across a mangled car that has crashed in the snow. The seemingly innocent scene takes a turn for the worse when the brothers are kidnapped. Who took them? And why?
1. chapter 1

It was a painfully cold day in Chicago. Like many winters the ground was covered in a blanket of fresh snow, dirty foot prints creasing it. Each step taken was heard crunching under your feet, loud but somehow peaceful. Howling winds, winter coats and visible breath. It was cold.

Like every other working member of society the Halstead brothers were on their way to work, today sharing a car.

"I can't believe your car got snowed in!" Jay mentioned sarcastically, a bitter but playful tone etched on his breath.

"Yeah well at least you get to drive." Will shrugged, laughing his brother's criticism off. Jay let out a small chuckle and concentrated on the road, barely visible under the snow. The radio played quietly in the background alerting the brothers on the traffic they would soon need to face. So far the road they were driving down seemed to be empty, no other cars blocking their view of what looked like a accident ahead.

"Pull over!" Will demanded, his hand on his seatbelt ready to jump out of the car and help the victims inside. As instructed Jay pulled the car over, right beside the mangled vehicle. Both brothers jumped out of the car and sprang into action. They slid towards car, the ice under their feet making them slip with each attempted step. Finally after constantly sliding on the ice the brothers came to the car. Each peered their head into the vehicle looking for victims inside.

The search ended moments later. A look of horror spreading across Jay's face as a figure crept up behind his red haired brother and hit him in the head, sending his body into the frozen snow. Moments later a similar motion happened to him. Jay's body catapulted forward and hit the ground with a thud. Blood clouded his vision. Muddy boots appeared by his head, unable to move he focused on the boots, so muddy.

Jay felt a sharp pain in his arm. Seconds later a syringe was dropped beside his head. He concluded that he had been drugged. His eyes fell under the heavy weight that the drugs gave him, his breathing evened out as he fell into peaceful oblivion.

Who were these men and what did they want?


	2. Cold

Fluttering open, blue eyes met stark gray walls. It was bitterly cold and unpleasant but Jay couldn't care less about how cold it was. In fact at that time it really didn't matter to him, all he wanted was see matching brown eyes, the ones that his mother passed down the Will. All he wanted was Will. He opened his mouth to scream but was immediately stopped by the ice covered tape that prevented him from moving his lips. It was hopeless. He couldn't scream, couldn't move, he was helpless.

He longed to see his brother again more than anything really. Jay tried to move his hands, pulling against the tight ropes holding them down, but it was no use. He pulled and pulled until his wrists stayed bleeding, the red liquid pooling underneath him. With a frustrated huff he gave up and sat in silence waiting... and waiting... and waiting.

 **At med.**

"Hey Voight! Heard you caught a nasty one!" Natalie stated, looking towards the team, all with sunken faces, red puffy eyes, obviously it was a rough one.

"Yeah... it... um... its rough." He responded.

"Well everyone at med is here to help so if you guys need anything you just let us know alright!" She told them and left with a smile.

"Hey Nat you seen Will?" Maggie asked handing her a file with a questioning look plastered on her face. The intelligence team also looked at her curiously.

"Seen him no, but he texted me something about his car getting snowed in so he said he was going to ride with Jay." Nat responded, shrugging her shoulders in Maggie's direction. "He hasn't come in yet?" She asked, looking up from the file in her hand and around the ED, searching for Will.

"Haven't seen him." She told her sparking the team's interest.

"That's strange..." Voight said a puzzled look appearing across his features. "... Jay didn't come in today either and he's never late!" His hand reached inside of his pocket and pulled out the very outdated phone that tested inside. "Hey mouse can you ping Jay's phone?" Voight asked, an urgency in his tone. "Okay." He responded the the mumbles that were heard from the rest of the room. "We gotta go... we'll keep you guys in the loop!" Hank stated as he turned on his heels and headed towards the exit.

"Boss what's going on?" Adam asked, speeding up his walking pace to match his boss.

"I don't know but something's up." He answered, his gravely voice huffing in annoyment.

In a matter of minutes the team arrived at the scene of a horrible accident. A mangled car wrapped around a tree. It was nearly cut in half. But it wasn't the empty car that the team was drawn to. They immediately headed for the other car, one they recognized. Jay's car.

They both searched the scene and didn't find either brother, just syringes filled with their blood. Blood that sunk into the thick white snow. Their blood.

"50-21 we have a problem. A civilian and an officer have been abducted!"

 **With Will and Jay.**

The door swung open with a loud pop. Jay heard the faint scream of his brother in the distance. It was a bloodcurdling cry, the one you only got with pain. His aching body was untied from its position in the wooden chair and pulled by his hair, Jay was forced to stand up. His shirt was ripped off his body, sending a shiver down his spine. The cold icey air caressed his pale skin. Another scream. Another shiver.

"Time for some fun detective."


	3. It hurts to remember

Almost lifted from the ground Jay's sore body was thrown into another room. His back hitting the concrete with a thud. Jay tried so hard not to let it out but somehow a small whimper escaped his chapped lips. The only other noice in the room was teeth chattering. Wait... Will.

"Will!" He exclaimed, the blue tint in his lips less visible when his mouth curved into a smile. Will shivered in response, letting out a shakey breath as he did. "Are you okay?" Jay asked, concern filling his voice.

"Why are we here?" Will asked him, avoiding answering the question his younger brother had just asked. Jay shrugged. He didn't know either.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"No." Will stated simply. A look of concern appeared on Jay's chattering face. His sunken and exhausted eyes going wide with emotion... Will was not okay. He could see evidence of what they had done to him. Shadows of bruises covering the left side of his face, turning darker each minute that passed. For some reason Will still had his shirt on, though blood was soaking through the thin material and pooling on his belly, sometimes if he breathed in a big enough breath some of the blood would fall and end up resting beside him on the floor. His arm was obviously broken, the misshapness clearly showing.

"Let me see." Jay told him, crawling to his brothers side and helping Will lift his shirt over his head. The movement caused a sharp hiss to escape Will's lips. "Sorry." Jay apologized, seeing the discomfort his older brother was in. Lifting the shirt, Jay saw the extent of the gash that slid its way across Will's chest and stomach, gurgling out blood with each painful breath. Will closed his eyes in order to keep himself calm. He knew that if they didn't get out of there soon he would get an infection and that... well that would be the end of Will. "I have to stop this bleeding!" He announced, putting some pressure on the gushing wound. His attention turned to the other side of the concrete room. Lined on the end of the wall was bottle upon bottle of chemicals. Using the shirt that had previously been covering his brother from the cold air and pressed it on top of the gash. "Will hold this tight to the cut okay! I need to find something to stop this bleeding!"

Will did as instructed and pressing his bruised hand onto his chest and stomach. He opted against using his other arm, knowing that if he moved it he could jostle the bones more, not something he wanted to do that day. But he also hadn't planned on being kidnapped either so...

Jay sprinted the couple of steps towards the lined wall. 'Sodium nitrate... sodium nitrate... sodium nitrate!' That's all he needed. Pouring sodium nitrate on a bleeding wounds makes the blood cauterize in seconds, this was the difference between a definite death and a potential for death. 'Sodiu... found it' he thought, not saying anything unless he had to, trying not to alert the assailant. By the time he raced back to Will, Will was barely conscious. His brown eyes fluttered against dim lights as his baby brothers face appeared happily above his own.

"Will listen up!" Jay demanded, tapping Will's face lightly in order to draw him out of his nearly slumbering state. "Okay I found sodium nitrate!" Jay beamed, seeming proud of the find. Will let out a mix between a gasp and a whimper, already hating the thought. "I know... I know but I'll be as quick as I can." Jay's eyes fell as he said the last sentence. The excitement of his find wearing off as soon as he saw Will's fear.

 _Thunder screamed loudly outside the Halstead home. Windows creaked against flying branches hitting them with sharp thuds. Each little noise terrified little Jay even more. His four year old body trembled in bed at the loud banging outside. The bursts of light that splashed the wall every couple minutes, followed only seconds later by the scary thumping of cloud against merciless cloud. Involuntary, Jay let out a whimper, his held back tears falling freely now from the pent up fear. He looked to his left at the sleeping form. Red hair poked out from the many blankets across the room. As the trembling continued Jay wondered what to do. His little legs left the confines of his warm blanket, pattering feet flinching against the icey hardwood. His figure bounced cautiously towards his brother, the older one always wanting to protect Jay. Jay knew Will would help him out. But would he?_

" _Will?" The little voice asked, placing a soft hand on his brother's shoulder and shaking it until Will stirred under his touch._

" _Jay?" He asked, the rasp in his voice still there from sleep. "Are you okay? Do you need mom?" The six year old questioned, noticing the tear stains on Jay's cheeks. Another crackle of thunder shook the house, forcing a terrified squeak to leave Jay's mouth. "Oh you don't like the rain huh?" Will asked him, moving over in his bed and lifting the blanket up so that Jay could crawl in. Again a loud booming sound was heard, Jay burried his little head into Will's shoulder. A few tears soaking through Will's shirt. "Hey it's okay... just count to fifty and it will be over before you know it._

Hey man... it's okay, just count to fifty and it will be over before you know it!"Jay put the salt looking substance on top of the fragment of fabric he ripped off Will's t-shirt. "Alright her we go!"


	4. We need to do it now!

Cold didn't even begin to describe it. Freezing? Unbearable?

As snow continued to fall the brothers continued to shiver, lips turning darker shades of blue. Jay had managed to stop the bleeding on his brother's chest, though screaming ensued he pushed through it and now was becoming the healer instead of the one needing healing. Both boys huddled together, trying to save any other ounce of heat they still had.

"Will..?" Jay asked, lifting his head from his brother's shoulder. "Come on man you gotta stay awake for me here!"

"Can...t" Will said his eyes fluttering as he choked between breaths.

"No... no... no, you don't get to give up... not after what I just did, you are staying awake." He screamed anxiously. Will didn't respond. "Will?" He got up from Will's side, shivering again from the loss of body heat. "Will?" He crouched down, grabbing his older brother by his shoulders and shaking lightly. No response. "Will!" He screamed once more his voice breaking as he resorted to last efforts, placing two fingers along his pale neck, he thanked god when he was met with a weak, rapid pulse, but a pulse at that.

 **With the team at med.**

"You guys should investigate here so that we know what's going on... I mean if they are hurt and stuff and they come in wouldn't it be better if... you... I mean." Nat stuttered on her words the fact that Will was missing stressing her out beyond belief.

"Hey Nat!" Voight started his voice ruff yet calming. "Give us a room and we are here." He answered, noticing how nervous she was. She motioned for the team to follow her and led them to a large room, covered with windows. There was a huge table in the middle and just like at the precinct a black board that could be turned each way. "Thank you this is perfect!" He said out of character, then placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned on her heals about to leave the room. "Wait... is there anyone we should call?" He asked, her eyes falling to the floor.

"Um... we could call their dad he's in Chicago." She answered.

"Great we'll do that!"

Suddenly, loud foot steps were heard, thumping obnoxiously down the hallway.

"Hank... Hank!" Trudy breathlessly yelled as she made her way to where the team was standing. "You gotta see this!" She said, handing his the small flash drive in her hand. Hank took it from her hand with a questioning look and put it inside the computer that hand already been laid out on the table. Natalie creeped behaving the rest of the team, needing to know what was so important.

 _"So you think..." hit to the stomach "... that you can kill someone and get away with it huh?"_

 _"I tried to save her" hit to the stomach "... sometimes there's nothing" hit to the face "we can do."_

 _"No!" Three hits to the stomach and a scream from the Ginger recieving the torture. Will really tried his best not to scream, not to give the assailant the pleasure of seeing him in pain but this time... this time he couldn't hold it in, so he screamed like he's never screamed before._

 _"You're a doctor!" Another hit and another scream. "Why didn't you save her? You killed her and now you're going to pay!" Taking the few short steps towards the camera the man behind the voice pressed a button and the video ended._

"Okay so we know this guy has something against Will." Antonio stated, breaking the silence. Natalie removed her hand from her mouth, gasping at the pain Will must have been in.

"I just got off the phone with their dad... he's on his way!" Adam said. "Interesting guy!" He felt the need to mention.

"Okay those two are out there scared and alone, probably freezing we owe them our best so... let's start digging. We need to find them and we need to find them now!"


	5. Lets go get our boys

Heavy footsteps shuffled down the halls of med, echoing loudly until they reached their destination. The door to the room intelligence had been using burst open like a flood, showing the figure standing angrily behind it. Familiar bluish green eyes stared back at the team, they immediately recognized who it was, who he was.

"Mr. Halstead." Voight said, his gruff voice calm under the harsh stare he was receiving from the man stationed across the room. Voight snapped his fingers at Adam telling him to shut off the big screen they were using to try and find clues with. The video that had been sent to the team on display. Will's beaten and bloody form filling the screen.

"Damn it..." he said quietly, with a stubbornness in his tone that the team recognized, the same one Jay had.

"...Mr. Halstead... you don't have to be here, you don't have to see this."

"Do you have children Sargent?" He asked. Voight nodded, his eyes finding the ground as he thought about Justin. Then Erin. Then Justin again. "Well then you know... I raised those damn boys! I saw them take their first breaths..." he pauses for just a second and smiles at the happy memories "... I'm not going to sit on my ass and wait for you to find them, let me help!" His blue eyes pleaded to help them. Feet shuffling nervously back and forth as he awaited Voights answer, expecting a no.

"Alright" Shocked the rest of the team turned to face Voight with confused looks. "You guys won't get it until you hold your kid in your arms... he wants to help, let him." Voight gave a rare, reassuring smile to Patrick(Jay's dad's name, I think? Correct me if I'm wrong though) and flashing back at him was the classic Halstead smile, white teeth protruding slightly. "But Mr. Halstead..."

"Pat."

"Pat... this video, we keep watching it looking for clues and it's... pretty graphic. You need to know that."

"I understand. But I wanna help find my boys!"

"Okay, play it again let's see if we find anything new."

Will's breathless screams echoed in the barren room, bouncing painfully in people's ears. Pat winced at the sound. He closed his eyes at the sight but soon opened them again. He looked for clues, everything, anything.

"There." He said, pointing to a white spot on the back of the wall, only visible when the person causing his boy to cry out moved slightly to the left. "It's a window!" He exclaimed, clutching his side when he saw Will take another hit. Jay screamed in the background. It was a mix of 'stop' and 'hit me' undeniably wanting for the terrifying screams to stop.

"How did we not see this before?!" Antonio growled with frustration, mad that even his skilled eyes couldn't see the flash of white, a window covered in the cold Chicago snow. Maybe he was to focused on the man being beaten infrontn of him, the worry sitting deep in his stomach, his best friend screaming out in fear for his brother. Why didn't he see it?

"I can help!" A familiar voice said from behind.

"Mouse?!" Antonio responded, everyone else to surprised to answer, their jaws dropping to the ground.

"I brought backup!" He said shuffling to the side to reveal the petit woman standing behind his larger frame.

"Holy crap!" Voight said. "Erin?!" His face got mad. "I thought I told you not to look back?"

"You did! Jay's hurt I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing!"

"I like her!" Pat said confidently from behind. Mouse plopped down into the cushioned seat and started typing away.

"Are you here as a cop or to save your boyfriend. Because if he sees you, you'll end up breaking him again."

"Does it matter? I'm here to get those idiots back, whatever it takes. " Erin answered, her voice strong and confident like always. Voight opened his mouth to speak again.

"I've got an address!" Mouse said, standing from the seat he was in and moving to show the screen.

"What how?" Voight asked his mouth making a weird movement when what he wanted to say didn't come out.

"I was able to track the window to a specific home making company, there's only one house that's vacant, I'll take a wild guess and say that they are in there."

"Good job mouse!" Erin stated and turned to walk through the door, her vest already halfway on. She took a moment to remember how amazing it felt when Jay's fingers brushed over her skin to strap the protective gear on tightly. Natalie appeared in the doorway once again, this time smiling at the sight of Pat. Though he didn't yet know her she would soon meet him formally. Formally as his son's girlfriend. Her eyes filled with hope as the team put on their gear.

"Guys what's going on?" She asked.

"We have a location. Grab Conner and all the med supplies you might need to help treat them you two are coming with us." Voight ordered, Natalie only nodding and rushing back to find Conner. Hank looked back towards Pat. The sadness obvious in the mans eyes. The same eyes that Jay had. "Put this on." Voight said calmly, handing Pat a vest and showing him where and how to strap it on. "You're coming too." The whole team, Natalie and Conner and of course Pat marched towards the vehicles to go and help their injured friends.

"Let's go get our boys!"


	6. Found

Pained screams could be heard on arrival. They echoed loudly in the distance, sending shivers down everyone's spines. Or was that the cold?

"That's Jay!" Erin stated, immediately recognizing the scream. She hated the sound, wanting to take his pain away. "Mr. Halstead, Docs you guys stay here until you hear us tell you it's clear. Then you can come in."

"Understood." Conner answered. The others nodded their heads.

With guns drawn and nervous flutters the team breached the house. Screams still echoed but new ones weren't made. A tall figure appeared from inside a barren room. His long skinny arms came up in surrender, his face plastered with a wicked smile.

"Don't move you're under arrest!" Adam yelled, moving towards the disturbed man and pulling his handcuffs from the belt across his hip.

"Clear." Antonio hollered from behind. The rest of the team paced into the freezing room. Both brothers laid unconscious on the concrete floor, their bare skin turning a bright shade of red against the cold. Erin dropped to her knees beside Jay and tapped his face lightly. She was shocked at how cold it was, his body usually being significantly warmer then hers.

"All clear you three can come in now." Voight said calmly, placing a comforting hand on Erin's shoulder as she tried to stir Jay awake.

It was only a couple of minutes before the doctors showed up, their faces horrified with the sights infront of them.

"We need to get temps now!" Conner said, handing a thermometer to Natalie who fell beside Will. Conner made work of treating Jay, he took the blue device in his hand and placed it under Jay's arm then waited patiently for it to beep. "Nat?"

"It's bad... 91.5"

"Damn it Jay's at 92.3"

"What does that mean?" Erin asked her hand burying itself in Jay's, needing to feel the weak pulse beneath it.

"It means their too cold, we need to heat them up now." Natalie answered, already digging through her bag and pulling out heat compresses. She placed them on his neck armpits and groin, just like she'd been trained to do. But, still seeing the man she loved so very much in that state, freezing, bruised, beaten, it took its toll. It hurt.

Conner did the same for Jay the warmth almost instantly waking him up. Jay's eyes fluttered open and with a gasp he shot up. The fast movement took away his breath, instinctively he wrapped his arms around himself, coughing a few times until he realized what had happened, and who was around him.

"Erin?!" He practically exclaimed, though it hurt he gave her a smile, flashing his blood covered teeth. Erin winced at the sight and his smile soon disappeared. It was replaced with pain. A blanket was placed behind him and with Erin's gentle touch Jay was eased back down onto the ground, this time without the icy concrete underneath his skin.

"It's okay bud... tell me what hurts?" Conner asked him, his eyes never breaking eye contact.

"Will...?" Jay gasped, unable to get a solid breathe into his aching lungs.

"He's right over there, he's going to be fine... just tell me what hurts the most?" Conner pleaded. Jay's hand squeezed Erin's in return as his eyes shifted from Conner over to the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Then back to Conner.

"No if he... was okay... he ... would be fussing over... me..." Jay explained breathlessly. Obviously frustrated Jay huffed. "Why can't... I breathe...?" He gasped. Conner immediately took the stethoscope from around his neck and listened to the injured detective's chest, his worry growing as he heard the rasping coming from inside.

"I'm going to need an assist here!" Conner claimed searching for someone to help him.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked concern growing in her raspy voice.

"His lung is partially collapsed, add in the obvious pneumonia he has from the cold... I need to release the pressure." He explained desperately, already getting the things he needed to preform the painful procedure.

"What do you need?" A distant voice asked.

"Da...d" Jay struggled to get it out, his matching eyes meeting his father, pleading for an answer.

"Just tell me what to do!" Pat said calmly, seeming completely unfazed by his son's pain.

"When I tell you just hand me what I ask for."

"Got it."

"Okay load the lidocaine." Conner demanded softly, trying his best not to freak Jay out. As Pat did that Conner listened to Jay's chest again, sighing as he confirmed what he already knew. "Erin can you pull his hand above his head?" Conner told her and she caringly moved Jay's arm so that it rested above his head. She placed a light and comforting kiss on his cheek but strayed away when she saw the glare coming not only from Hank but from Pat as well. Jay gave her a smile and returned the glare to both men. They both backed off and Erin proceeded to place another kiss on Jay's forehead. Conner splashed brown liquid onto Jay's chest, then put his hand out for the now loaded syringe. Pat handed over the drugs and gave a lighthearted and comforting smile to his son, trying his best to relieve some of the obvious stress Jay was in.

"You'll be fine." He said dryly, trying not to show how worried he was.

"Okay here's the lido it's going to burn." Jay gave Conner a weak nod as the needle entered his heaving chest. He winced at the pain it caused and turned his bloodied head away from the scene,unable to watch himself be cut open.

"It's okay... you're alright just breathe." Erin tried to comfort, soft loving touches caressing his arm.

"I can't... breathe..." he cried, letting out all the pent up fear and pain he was in and squeezing Erin's hand as if his life depended on it.

"I know..." she answered. Not knowing what to do she gently stroked the hair away from his eyes and slicked it back, the blood in his scalp making it stay in place. "Just look at me... it's going to be okay... I promise."

"Okay bud, this part sucks just hold on a little longer." Conner said, not waiting even a second before he cut into Jay's chest, slipping a strong finger inside the hole and eliciting a scream. Jay's eyes lifted their gaze from Erin and focused on his chest, watching the blood pour out as he struggled for air. In only a second his father was at his head.

"Don't look at it..." Pat demanded, forcefully pushing Jay's head down so that he couldn't see the impending procedure. Jay's eyes met the matching ones and he immediately calmed down. His terrified gaze fixed on his father as he squeezed Erin's hand. With one more scream it was over. Jay's lungs screamed inhaling desperately to get the air he was deprived of for so long. "That's it boy

... deep breaths... nice and easy." Pat coached. Jay countinued to stare up at his father, following his deep breathing until his lungs stopped begging for more air, until the painful coughs and gasps came to an end, until he was calm.

"Guys..." Natalie said from the distance. She was still protectively holding Will's hand, stroking his hair. "He's waking up!"


	7. A line

"That's it Will... let me see your eyes." Natalie said as she gently stroked his freezing cold arm, the skin going white as her fingers ran along it.

"...ow..." he shuddered, trying to curl into himself and into the fetal position. His chest and belly still had the torn up shirt laying atop them, cauterized blood flaking underneath. He gasped in pain as more and more consciousness returned. "Jay...?" He asked, sitting up and immediately regretting it, his aching body protesting with waves of pain.

"I'm okay." Jay responded, his voice quiet and wary. Jay was still resting on the ground, waiting for a stretcher to be made available. Still attached to his hand was a clearly nervous but somewhat relieved Erin, tear marks tracking down her face disappearing as the cold air dried them.

"Okay Will tell me what hurts!" Natalie demanded. She gently eased him back down, having already placed a blanket under him to protect from the icy concrete. She could see his stressed features, muscles straining against pain to move, bruises deepening in colour, turning nearly every shade. He looked up at her confused and for a second closed his eyes trying to remember what exactly had happened.

"We got kidnapped?" He asked with a hesitant tone. He looked over at Jay and smiled at the nod he recieved. "Magnet!" Will whispered, unable to speak very loud.

"He's incoherent..." Natalie mentioned, drawing Conner's attention away from Jay and to his friend.

"No... he's an injury magnet... I'm never hanging out with you again!" Will stated, wincing at the tube he could clearly see in his brother's chest. Both doctors looked at him still concerned. "I'm fine!" Will reiterated.

"Stay still, let me check you out!" She demanded, taking the stethoscope off her neck and placing the round end on Will's chest before listening intently. Nat nodded at Conner before giving him a concerned look. Conner took his stethoscope and listened as well, the concern already etched on his features.

"What..?" Will gasped, struggling like his brother had just minutes before.

"Diminished breath sounds... pneumonia and it's not good."

"That sucks..." Will said nonchalantly. Nat was already pulling his pants down in order to get a femoral line in. "Hey... I know I'm ... hot and all... but maybe now's... not the time..." Will joked, a smile appearing sloppily on his pale face.

"I'm getting a line in you dork... we have to start antibiotics now!" She stressed her point before cleaning the inside of his thigh and reaching her hand out for the needle which Conner so kindly handed to her. "Little pinch." She told him, sliding the long needle into his unmoving leg. "Okay I'm in!" She announced proudly as a line was connected to the hole and fluid was administered.

"He's not any better!" Conner told from behind. Natalie turned her attention to Jay who was still slightly out of breath.

"Gee, thanks doc." Jay joked, the faces of the doctors in the cold room however stayed strait, no smiles appearing. Natalie nodded over at Erin who got the message and went straight for Jay's belt. Jay's hand flew down to grab hers. "This isn't a strip show." He explained, looking around at all the people standing around him.

"Okay everyone out, tell the EMT's we will meet them when we're ready." Natalie explained, standing to usher everyone out of the room.

"Okay now you can do it." Jay sighed, the slightest hint of contentment in his voice. Erin proceeded to remove his pants, being extra careful not to take his boxers off with them. Conner cleaned off his inner thigh just like Nat had done for Will. Jay whimpered slightly as the needle came into view. Erin looked at him confused for a second.

"He's not a fan of needles." Pat explained from the distance. Erin immediately understood and gently used her fingers to push his face towards her. His blue-green eyes met hers and the needle was slipped in and he gasped in pain, hating the feeling.

"I know... but just look right at me." Erin explained as the line was secured to Jay's leg. Like his brother little pads were placed on his chest to monitor his heart rate. It was veering faster then it should have been at that time worrying the two medical professionals.

"Jay buddy... you've gotta calm down your hearts going crazy." Conner explained in the calmest way he could. Jay gazed at him then back to Erin. His eyes looked happier when he looked at her.

"I'm right here... it's okay I'm scared too... but you'll be fine, you're always fine." Erin told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. They both heard the monitor calm down, his heart rate slowing when she loved on him. "How much longer are we going to stay here?" Erin asked, concerned now with the shivering from both of the Halstead boys.

"Not long we are headed to med... I'm sure everyone will be happy to see them"

"Send in the ambos." Erin said keying her radio and listening for the response. They could hear gentle footsteps come from the front of the house. "Don't worry babe, help is here."

 **I just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone who left a comment or review on this story. I really do love your feedback and ideas so please keep them coming. Anyways I don't really know where this story is going so if you have an idea please let me know and I'll try to add it in to the best of my ability. That's all for tonight.**

 **~love Natalie**


	8. Always okay

"Damn what did the Halsteads get themselves into this time?!" Gabby asked as she flew into the room.

"Just a... regular day at... the office." Jay responded dryly. He coughed slightly, the cold air coming out in a fog against his pale lips. Gabby looked to the corner of the room in confusion at the tall figure standing there. "My dad... meet Gabby and vise versa." Jay huffed, again through a cough.

"Let's get these two some oxygen!" Dawson demanded. Brett, who was beside Will, tried to put a mask on his face. Will's eyes fluttered at her touch.

"Come on Will stay with us!" Brett demanded, tapping lightly on his pale face. By now his eyes were closed, his breathing growing slower. "He's fading!" Brett announced. Everyone's attention was now diverted to the ginger lying helplessly on the ground.

"Get me a tube now!" Natalie panicked, though doing an incredible job at making sure no one else could see her fear. She switched into a different position as a long tube was eagerly placed in her waiting hand. Will's mouth was thrust open and within a minute the bluish tube was shoved down his throat and into his lungs. Seconds later a bag was connected and Brett, who was on the other end of the bag was breathing for him. "Stats are improving... still not great though!"

"We need to go now!" Demanded Conner, his hands running through his dark hair. He lightly pushed something into the line attached to Will's leg and with that Will's seemingly lifeless body was lifted onto a stretcher. His arm fell ever so slightly as he was whisked away, grazing Jay's arm and sending him into full panic mode.

Jay's breathing became erratic, every huff to fast. He struggled against the mask for air, the helpless feeling that had previously been sitting in his gut slowly returning. The feeling that he couldn't help his brother, himself. The worst feeling.

"Jay... let's try and slow it down." Erin coaxed, her hands tracing finger light touches across Jay's bare skin. "Just take nice slow breaths... with me." She tried to coach, over exaggerating her breathing so that he could copy it. But it was to no avail. Her kind and gentle words hadn't brought him out of his panic. Simply seeing his brother like that, in that condition, it was enough, too much even.

"Jay buddy... you need to calm down your lungs can't handle this right now." Conner explained, his voice soft and quiet as to not startle the gasping detective. Conner snapped his fingers at Gabby and she immediately got the message, drawing a clear liquid into a syringe and then placing the cap on, waiting for Conner to ask for the drug that would surly knock out Jay. "Okay... I'm going to give you something to help you calm down." Conner told him, only to have his hand pushed away.

"Jay..." Erin pleaded, hating seeing him so scared and hurt.

"No..." he once again gasped, his panic causing his body to jerk and shake, any touch he recieved was thrown as far away as he could, he didn't want anyone to touch him. So of course when Conner placed his hand on Jay's shoulder to give him the narcotic, Jay jerked back. He stood shakily on unstable feet. His eyes no longer focused on one place, instead they darted around the room, full blown terror filling their mysterious colour. He stepped back a little bit and shook again. And one more step back. With this he pulled the line out of his leg, blood eerily making it's way down the inside of his thigh. One more step back and he bumped into a familiar figure. Strong arms wrapped around him in a recognized grasp. He tried to jerk out of his father's arms but to no avail. Pat gave a small nod to the shocked doctor.

"Give it to him now!" Pat demanded, still holding his nearly naked son against his chest. Conner approached and despiste the terrified look on Jays face he slid the needle in Jay's arm, pushing the plunger down as quickly as he could.

Pat felt Jay relax in his grip and he slowly led his now unconscious son to lay on a warm stretcher. Jay was wheeled out of the cold room. He left with dropped eyes. Eyes that would never forget the terror he witnessed.

"It's going to be okay kid." Pat said softly as Jay was taken out of his sight. "It's going to be okay..."

Flashback

" _Are you sure I can leave them with you?" She asked a hesitation in her voice._

 _"Ellie they are going to be fine I can watch over my own children!" Pat responded, looking to the backyard where 4 year old Will and 1.5 year old Jay were happily playing. "Go my love, the boys will be fine."_

 _"Okay." She responded, leaning in to give Pat a quick pec on the lips._

 _"Gross!" Will said from the yard, using his small hand to cover Jay's eyes. "There are children here!" He yelled, shaking his little head back and forth. Pat smiled against his wife's lips._

 _"You better go."_

 _"Yup."_

 _It wasn't long until she left. It was a simple trip to Wisconsin, her father had fallen ill and her mom needed some help until he recovered._

 _"Looks like it just the guys for a little bit." Pat said, looking down at Jay who contently played with dirt in the yard. Dinner came soon and though both boys made a mess it went as well as to be expected. Bath time came next._

 _"But I don't wanna bath." Will complained as Pat threw Jay onto his hip. Jay squirmed in his father's grasp but nonetheless was rather happy to be in the air._

 _"I wasn't asking!" Pat stated, grabbing Will's little arm and dragging him forcefully towards the bathtub. Will quickly got undressed while Pat worked on undressing Jay, he was still to small to do it on his own. Will unhappily plopped down into the tub and sat there awaiting his brother. To make this bath more fun Pat had filled it with bubbles for the boys to play with. Once Jay was undressed he gently placed him in the bath. Just as he was about to start washing them a knock came to the door. "Stay here! Watch him." Pat said. He went to answer the door. Both boys played in the bubbles._

 _"No I'm sorry but Ellie is out of town at the moment." He explained to ms. Patterson who was a close friend of the Halsteads. Her little boys were close with their boys, her husband close with Pat and she was close with Ellie. "Yeah... sure I'm sur..." whatever he was about to say was cut off by a high pitched scream._

 _"Pat... where are the boys?" Ms. Patterson asked as he dashed towards the bathroom. The sight was terrifying. The water in the tub was a bright shade of red. Will's little hands were pressed to his brother forehead as blood seeped out. Jay's screams echoed loudly as he tried to move away from the painful touch of his brother._

 _"He slipped...!" Will explained, needing to yell over Jay's screams. Ms. Patterson rushed over with three towels she wrapped one over Will as he trembled with a mix of fear and coldness. Pat helped lift Will out of the tub and sat him down on the now closed toilet. He wrapped the large towel around himself like a blanket._

 _"Oh sweetheart!" Ms. Patterson said as she placed the smaller of the two towels on the cut that sliced across the top of Jay's forehead. The other towel was wrapped around his shoulders as she lifted him out of the tub. "Let's take a look?" She questioned removing the towel from Jay's sobbing face. "Okay we can fix it all up... good thing daddy's friends with a nurse huh?" She asked and wrapped her arms around him, stroking his bouncing back with the most motherlike and comforting touches._

 _In the mean time Pat helped Will get dressed. He ruffled his red hair and gave him a hug._

 _"It's okay buddy, it's not your fault these things happen." He comforted, Will looked terrified at what had happened to Jay._

 _"Let's get a diaper on you and then I'll run home and grab a suture kit so we can fix that head!" She said lightheartedly. She gently placed Jay on the ground and then put his diaper on as he continued to whimper. Once Ms. Patterson had placed the diaper on him she handed the now pouting Jay off to his father and quickly ran off to her home to get a suture kit and some lidocaine. Having two boys of her own she always kept supplies ready to use in case one of them got hurt and she really had no problem helping out the Halstead boys either. God knows they had their share of injuries as well._

 _She returned within ten minutes. Jay was resting in the crook of his father's neck, sniffing lightly. Ms. Patterson signaled for Pat to put him down which he did. This loss of contact of course caused Jay to cry again. Ms. Patterson filled a syringe with a clear liquid._

 _"I'm going to give him something to make him loopy, it won't knock him out but at least he won't be squirming." She explained pinching Jay's chubby leg in between two fingers and sliding the sharp needle into his thigh. Like all babies getting a shot Jay screamed out, again he cried, tears now falling freely down his face. "Shh... it's okay sweetie." She said soothingly picking jay up out of his father's arms and rocking him until the drug took effect._

 _The rest was simple. A little bit of lidocane and six stitches later Jay was all fixed up. Pat placed him in his crib once he fell asleep and joined Will in the kitchen._

 _"He's fine... relax kiddo." Pat told him nonchalantly._

 _"He's always fine." Will replied, a slight hitch in his voice._

 _"I know... he's always fine."_

"He's going to be okay..." Pat whispered to himself. He watched as his son was loaded into the ambo, Erin holding his hand protectively. He watched the doors close and the lights turn on, a raging siren following them. He barely felt the nudging hands of Hank pulling him towards the cars. The sirens from the car he was in. The smell of antiseptic that filled the hospital he had just arrived in. He did however notice Natalie's tear stained face as she emerged from the two large doors. A woman he didn't know with the name tag 'Maggie' supporting her, rubbing up and down he arms to comfort.

"How's Will?" Adam was the first to speak, already seeing the distress on Natalie's face.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."


	9. Kiss me

Hearts sank. What could Natalie have to say about Will's condition. Bad news?

"Because of the state of Will's lungs we put him in a medically induced coma. The beatings also caused some internal bleeding so dr. Latham is operating now to fix it. Our main concern right now though is how cold he still is. We are trying to warm him up but the pneumonia he's got also is causing a fever." Natalie explained as jaws dropped to the floor.

"So what does that mean?" Pat asked, the only one able to speak in spite of the shock.

"We don't know exactly but right now it's touch and go... just try to keep a good thought." She said with tears brimming in her eyes. The crashing of doors was heard as Conner came running down the hallway and into the waiting room where everyone was standing nervously.

"Conner!" Erin exclaimed hoping for news on Jay.

"Erin!" He replied sarcastically. She frowned at his response and then explained what was going on with the other Halstead. "Okay... so here's what we know. Both of them have pneumonia. Will's is worse then Jay's but still. We are treating both of them with hourly intramuscular injections as well as constant antibiotics through their IVs. At the moment Jay is getting all the small lacerations he has on him stitched up and if you guys want you can see him?" Conner concluded, pointing back towards the doors he had just run through.

"That would be great!" Erin sighed, relief flooding through her. "He's going to be okay though right?" She asked as the team followed behind her.

"Cold and in pain for a bit but I have no doubt that he will pull through." Conner answered with a smile as he stopped and knocked lightly on the door. An unfamiliar voice said come in, followed by loud and pained coughing. Erin rushed over to Jay's side and grabbed his hand. Conner also rushed over, pulling the stethoscope off his neck and pressing it to Jay's chest quickly. Jay continued coughing, now curling into himself to keep coughing. "Can we get him another blanket please?" Conner demanded. The nurse who had previously been stitching went to go and grab it. Erin placed her warm hands along his icy skin and rubbed up and down. "Take some nice easy breaths Jay." Conner told him moving the instrument around on different places of his chest for a better listen.

"...will?..." Jay asked between coughs. His piercing eyes looked up at Conner waiting for an answer.

"He's in surgery." Conner replied, another blanket was thrown over Jay's body as he shivered. "Well you're shivering so that's a good sign it means your body is trying to warm up. " Conner explained. Jay finally managed to take control of his lungs and breathe through the coughs. He took a few deep breaths, his aching lungs starving for oxygen.

"Sorry I need to finish the stitches." The sweet voiced nurse mentioned, sitting back down beside Jay to fix a cut on his torso. Erin eased Jay with her thumb against his clammy hand. The nurse drew something up in a syringe and went to pull the blankets up on Jay to get access to his thigh.

"What's that for?" Jay asked, moving away from the very large looking needle in her hand.

"Antibiotic." The nurse responded, moving the leg of his boxers up and out of her way as she opened an antiseptic wipe. "What you're telling me a big tough guy like you is afraid of a little needle?" She scoffed as Pat rolled his eyes from the corner of the room. Not at Jay but at the rude tone of the nurse.

"I... um had a bad experience once." Jay answered as the nurse switched the needle to a seemingly bigger one. "Hey I wanted the smaller one!" Jay complained, looking offended.

"Sorry tough guy it's gotta go in your muscle! This is the correct gauge." She concluded.

 _"It's okay baby." Ellie said, brushing the red locks off of Will's tearstained face._

 _"I don't wanna get shots!" He answered, looking over at Jay who was still too young to understand what was coming._

 _"I know but how about afterwards we get ice cream!" His mother exclaimed, wiping a stay tear from his face._

 _"Fine." He hastily answered as a knock was heard at the door. A white lab coat followed the statue like figure. He looked down at Will, who had bravely wiped away all his tears._

 _"Well these boys both look perfectly healthy so these will just keep it that way." The doctor explained as he laid the needles along two separate trays. Jay was tucked away in the corner playing with a few army guys while his mother went over to her other son and helped him lay down. "Don't worry kiddo it'll only take a second." The doctor told him, Will sniffles in response. The doctor pinned Will's little legs between himself and the table he was laying on. He cleaned them off with alcohol wipes as Ellie took both Will's hands into her own._

 _"Just look straight at me." Ellie told him as the first needle was plunged into his leg and he stifled a cry, not letting it come out but letting the tears fall. Will tried to look at what was going on but his mother put her head in between his face and his legs, not allowing him to see the pricks. "Two more and you're done!" Ellie told him, another needle making its way into Will's leg._

 _"Ow!" He said as the last one was slid in._

 _"That's it you're done!" Ellie said, helping Will sit up. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked and Will breathed a sigh of relief. He nodded 'no' and pulled his pants back over his legs. Ellie picked Jay up off the ground and put him on her hip, rocking slightly as the doctor prepared his shots. When he was ready Ellie placed Jay down and just like before Jays much smaller legs were held tightly between the table and the doctor._

 _"He's going to scream!" Will announced already knowing his brother. Boy was he right! The second the needle was plunged into Jay's tiny leg he let out a bloodcurdling baby scream. He continued to cry as the second one was put in. But the third one... somehow Jay managed to get his arm free from his mother's grasp. He reached down to the needle and the needle broke. He screamed again this time louder as blood flowed freely down his leg._

 _"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Ellie asked wanting so desperately to pick up her screaming baby._

 _"Ma...Ma ..." he managed to get out between sobs. Ellie brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his little forehead as the doctor grabbed a pair of tweezers._

 _"I know love bug, just a little longer and then you get the biggest mommy hug ever!" She tried to soothe, gently wiping away his tears. The doctor fished around for the needle and finally got it out. He placed a brown bandaid on the blood covered hole. Soon after that Ellie grabbed her little one and rocked him in her arms, whispering reassuring words into his ear. "Shh... I got you" she cooed as his cries turned to whimpers. "That's it." She said bouncing him over her hip. "How about that ice cream now?" She asked him and both him and Will nodded eagerly. "Okay let's go boys!"_

"Just look at me! Erin coaxed, moving Jay's head to face her. The nurse had to write something down and put the needle down for a minute. "What even happened? Why do you hate needles so much?"

"Long story." Jay concluded, the nurse approaching with the needle in her hand. "Just don't like them!" He repeated nervously.

"I'll just ask your dad when you go to sleep then!" Erin joked, her face going flat at the very nervous expression plastered on Jay's face. "Kiss me!" She said. All eyes turned to face them as she placed her lips on his, completely distracting him from the impending needle. The nurse took the cap off and Jay froze at the sound, his lips no longer kissing Erin back. "Come on you can do better then that!" Erin whispered against his lips. She placed her hand against his cheek and pulled his face flush against hers. His lips responded as soon as her tongue was poking at the inside of his mouth. By this time the team had left, the only other person in the room was Pat, who was honestly quite amused by Jay's irrational fear, but even more so of the girl who seemed to be attached to his son. Jay finally kissed her back, allowing Erin entrance to his mouth. As her tongue slipped in so did the needle. Again he tensed up. "Just relax." Erin coached, his tongue slipping into her mouth as the painful antibiotic was injected. His mouth opened with a sort of shocked gasp.

"Ow." Jay mumbled against Erin's lips.

"Just a little longer babe." She told him, finally breaking the kiss apart and standing up beside his bed, still holding his sweaty hand in her own. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked at his pained expression. The needle was soon slid out and he breathed a sigh of relief. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Erin asked. He huffed in response, too tired to verbally answer him.

"Everything hurts." He addmitted now that it was just the his close family and the nurse.

"This should help." She nurse answered pushing a button that pumped a clear liquid into his IV and his eyes fluttered. "Better?"

"The best!" He smiled, very much loopy.

"Wow they're giving you the good drugs huh?" Pat joked from his position leaning against the wall.

"I like these." Jay mumbled pulling at Erin's shirt.

"Halstead what are you doing?" She jokingly asked him, moving his arm away.

"I like you too!" He exclaimed. Jay let his hand rain up her shirt until he reached he bra. That's when she stopped him, pulling his hand out, smiling at the peaceful and content look on his face.

"Who would have thought? High Jay gets horny." Erin mentioned, kissing his hand lightly before setting it back down.

"I have horns!" He panicked, his eyes going wide as both Erin and Pat had to suppress a laugh. "Why are you laughing? take them off!" He cried.

"Jay you're high." Erin told him, wiping away his tears.

"No I'm not!" He retorted. "You're high!" This time Pat couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's not funny dad! She's making false accusations!"

"How about a little something to help you sleep a little bit?" The nurse asked fiddling with Jay's IV.

"But I don't like sleeping." He complained.

"Yes you do!" The nurse told him before pushing it in and allowing it to put Jay to sleep. Another knock was heard at the door. Natalie walked it proudly and took a look at Jay's stats.

"Do you have news on Will?" Pat asked, concerned for his other son's wellbeing.

"He's out of surgery. Everything went as well as we could expect. He's still not out of the woods but he's certainly getting closer." Natalie answered, a smile plastered on her face as she did.

"Can I see him?" Pat asked.

"Of course come with me!" The two left the room and soon the nurse left too.

"I love you." Erin said softly as she crawled into the bed next to Jay, resting her head gently on his shoulder, careful not to jostle any of his injuries. She brushed the hair out of his face again and fell asleep rubbing gentle patterns on his bare back.

Little did she know everything was going to change soon. Everything.

 **So there it is. My next update. Okay this one is kinda boring compared to what's coming next but I hope you still like it. As always if there's something you wanna see happen in this story let me know and I'll try to include it. I already kinda know where this is headed but nonetheless love to hear your ideas or input. Also do you guys like the flashbacks? Should I keep doing those? Let me know and as always have a great day!**

 **~love Natalie**


	10. In the morning

It had only been a couple minutes before the team returned. They took in the sight. Erin wrapped around Jay, both of them soundly asleep beside each other. Jay's breaths hitched with every struggling breath. With the team, Jay's nurse had also returned. She quietly lifted the blanket covering Jay's leg and gave him his hourly antibiotic. He flinched away in his sleep but didn't wake up. Erin did though. The feeling that she was being watched felt through her sleep. She opened her eyes, carefully, she sat up making sure not to wake Jay.

"Any news on Will?" Erin asked.

"They're going to move him here." Hank replied quietly, moving from his position in the doorway as they wheeled Will in. Erin was finally able to grasp how much worse Will was. There was still a tube down his throat, breathing for him. He was shirtless on the bed, a sheet brought up to his waist. Bandages covered his form, from head to toe. Erin gasped at the sight, not wanting to look but not being able to look away. Natalie walked into the room with Conner by her side. She took off her stethoscope and listened to Will's chest for what seemed like the millionth time. She smiled.

"Let's start weening him off the sedative!" Natalie demanded proudly. She turned to face the team along with Pat. "His lungs sound strong enough to take him off the vent but we'll wait until he is awake. Other then that we just have to wait, they're going to recover at their own speed and by the looks of it, it will be faster then we initially thought!" Natalie exclaimed. She checked his bandages, bruises. The whole team winced at the purple splotches that covered his belly. Maps of the beatings covered both of them, painful reminders of what they had gone through and what they still needed to go though.

"Show off." Jay mentioned from his bed making everyone turn their heads. Erin and Pat chuckled at the remark. Erin buried herself deeper into Jay's shoulder, placing her nose into his chest and breathing in his familiar scent. Both of them weren't to keen on PDA but at this point Jay was hurt enough that all he wanted was her comfort and Erin was pleased to give it. Conner moved to listen to Jay's chest and frowned.

"Nat?" He asked as she did the same, placing her stethoscope against his clammy skin and listening. Nat placed her warm hands on Jay's ribs and felt along them. Of course they knew that both brothers had broken ribs.

"Does this hurt?" Natalie asked, pressing down on one of his broken ribs. Jay cried out at the pressure and buried his face into Erin to hide the now very evident tears streaming down his face. "Okay just try to relax." Natalie told him as she continued feeling down his chest. Once again she hit a sore spot, once again Jay screamed. "I know I'm sorry."

"Shh... it's okay." Erin soothed, placing her hand into his. Jay huffed for breath, every gasp difficult for him. "Easy breaths babe... I know it hurts but just try to breathe." Erin coached, pulling his head into her body and allowing Jay to relax under her protective grasp. Jay gritted his teeth to try from screaming out. His free hand clenched so hard that his nails broke the skin and started to bleed.

"Can't you give him something?" Pat asked, hating seeing his youngest son in much distress.

"I have to check with his nurse, he could be maxed out." Natalie replied. Natalie pressed a button on her pager which would call Jay's current nurse over.

"Hang in there." Hank piped in, also hating the feeling of not being able to do anything to help Jay. Pat and Hank shared a look. At this point both men had become acquainted with each other and actually quite like one another. Hank could see the uneasiness plastered on Pat's face as Nay squirmed away from the pain he was in. He tried to breathe deep but everything seemed to hurt, the only comfort he received being from Erin who refused to leave his side.

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Pat asked, frustrated with the amount of time Jay had been subdued to the pain. Everyone in the room just wanted it to be over, especially Jay. He was about to say something else when the nurse popped back into the room.

"How much has he had?" Natalie asked as Jay's nurse rushed into the supply bin and pulled out a needle along with a drug bottle she was filling.

"He can have three more!" The nurse replied, tapping the side of the syringe to remove air bubbles before Natalie cleaned off his arm. "Little pinch." She said automatically. Jay winced at the up in pain for a second but almost immediately calmed down after that.

"That's it babe... nice and easy." Erin said, rubbing the top of his head soothingly.

"Why does it feel like I got hit by a truck?" Jay asked, his eyes drooping down to his chest.

"You kinda got beat up back there." Hank explained sitting down in the uncomfortable hospital chair beside Jay's bed. Jay pondered for a minute, deep in thought. Then he looked to the other side of the room, his eyes meeting the matching ones staring back at him.

"What's he doing here?" Jay asked angrily?

"Relax kid, try and get some rest." Pat answered, looking towards Will who still laid lifelessly of the hospital bed, a machine breathing for him. Erin brought Jay's head against her chest and let him fall asleep to the sound of her heartbeat. Erin fell asleep soon too and the rest of the team had left to investigate the kidnapping more. This left Pat the only conscious person in the room. "Love you kiddo." He whispered in Jay's ear. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I'm going to be now, I promise!"

"Okay dad." Jay answered, his eyes still closed but a slight curve to his features showed how happy those words made him.

"Do you ever listen...? I said go to sleep!" Pat joked, smiling down at his son. "We can deal with everything else in the morning."

 **I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. It truely means so much to me! Also don't worry there will certainly be more Will whump coming soon. I'm also going to do some Will based flashbacks but nothing is set in stone yet so if you have an idea let me know as I always try to include my readers ideas. That's all for today. Hope you like it**

 **~love Natalie️**


	11. Who's it going to be?

It was a long night. Hourly injections for both brothers, though Will was still out so he didn't feel them. Jay wasn't scared of many things, but for some reason those tiny... well not so tiny looking to Jay... little sticks scared the crap out of him, so every time the nurse came to stick him he nearly had a panic attack. But of course nothing compared to the overwhelming fear the Will wasn't okay. A tube still snaked its way down his throat, surely it would be sore later. He was covered with leads and needles, his bruises had darkened, going a shade of purple, white bandages contrasted with dark bruises. Will's skin almost matched the pale sheet he was resting on.

To say that Jay couldn't take his eyes off him was an understatement. He couldn't sleep, he needed to know that Will was okay.

"Jay you need to get your rest babe." Erin told him, adjusting the covers so that they were both cozy in the small hospital bed.

"You know he doesn't look quite so scary when he's asleep." Jay mentioned, looking over towards his father who was asleep in an uncomfortable plastic chair at the corner of Will's bed.

"He was really worried about you guys, refused to leave until he knew you two were safe."

"Really?" Jay questioned in disbelief.

"Really." Erin replied. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Nope." Jay answered quickly, letting his eyes fall closed. Erin stared at him breathe for a little while before following suit.

They were woken shortly after they fell asleep to shrill beeping. Jay rubbed his tired eyes before looking over to the sound beside him. Pat burst from his seat and placed strong hands on Will's shoulders. He saw his brother's hands fly up to his mouth and reach for the tube down his throat. Erin rushed over from her position against Jay's side. She grabbed his hands and held them down to his sides, the drugs made him weak enough that she was able to control him. Will gagged against the tube, his eyes darting towards the two people holding him down.

"Just try to stay calm Will, Conner and Nat are on the way to take it out." Erin soothed rubbing gentle circles on his arm just like she would do for Jay. Like promised Natalie and Conner came rushing in, their lab coats swaying behind them. "See told ya." Erin joked, hoping to lighten the mood but Will wasn't having any of it. He wanted the tube out.

"Hey buddy..." Conner started, pulling the stethoscope off his neck hastily and putting it against Will's chest. Erin and Natalie traded places, now Nat held Will's arms still and Erin simply watched from the corner. "... lungs are clear, how bout we get this thing out for you?" Conner asked with a smile. Will did the best he could to nod. "Alright Buddy on three I need you to cough for me." Conner told him. He reached for Will's mouth and pulled gently on the tube. Will coughed at three like instructed. And then the tube was out he gagged for a second before finally catching his breath. Conner took the stethoscope off his shoulders and placed it once more onto Will's chest, listening intently. "You alright?" Conner asked noticing the uncomfortable look on Will's face. Natalie already knew what was about to happen and thrust a basin under his chin. Will threw up loudly, making his father wince from the corner of the room, which he had now retreated into.

"Are you good? Should I leave it here?" Nat asked him, running his bare back as he wiped his mouth off.

"I'm good." Will answered.

"You gave us quite the scare." Conner mentioned.

"What can I say, I live on the edge a little." Will told him with a goofy smile.

"You are so high!" Nat told him.

"What! No I'm not!" He yelled, acting offended.

"Yes you are... we did give you a lot of drugs."

"I like drugs! I should start taking drugs!" He revealed, making everyone in the room crack up.

"You should get some rest." Nat explained drawing something up in a syringe.

"Ooo... more drugs!" Will exclaimed, a smile on his face until he saw the size of the needle about to enter his arm. "But I don't wanna shot." He pouted, looking over at his father with dad puppy eyes.

"It'll only take a second." Natalie told him while cleaning off his arm. She removed the cap of the needle.

 _"No mama!" Will yelled holding his forehead protectively._

 _"I just have to see baby!" She mentioned, gently brushing his bloody hand away. She examined the cut on his head carefully. Pat joined them in the kitchen after putting Jay down to sleep and calling Ms.Patterson. Ellie brushed the tears out if Will's eyes and placed a towel over the gash on his head. She then pulled him to her chest, giving him all the comfort he needed through a solid hug. Pat however waited patiently at the door. Ms. Paterson arrived shortly with all the supplies she needed. She took one look at Will's head and decided he needed stitches._

 _"Okay mama's gonna hold you nice and still for me and pop's going to give me what I ask for when u ask for it alright?" She asked kindly, giving a reassuring smile to Will. Ellie picked Will up into her protective grasp and wrapped her slender arms around him. "He's not going to like this part much but I've gotta numb him up." Ms. Patterson explained. She filled the syringe up with a clear liquid and cleaned off the cut. "Got him?"_

 _"Got him." Ellie said as the needle was stuck into Will's forehead and a scream left his lips. " shh... it'll only take a second."_

"See that wasn't so bad?" Natalie told him , sliding the needle out of his arm. Will's eyes drooped down. As he fell into a deep slumber.

"Is he alright?" Pat asked, still in the corner.

"Should be fine." Nat told him.

Little did they know that it would all change in just a minute. In a minute when revenge would truely be taken out on the Halsteads. But which one?

 **Ahhhh!!! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but shook just started so I've been super busy. I'll try to update as much as I can but it's hard with homework and stuff. Anyways I hope everyone liked it and the next chapter will definitely have some drama!!! Let me know if you ah e any ideas I will try to put them in.**

 **~love Natalie**


	12. We have to

A new nurse popped into the room. No one really paid her any attention as she approached Jay with a needle in hand. Like always Jay held his breath nervously until the needle was out, this time willing himself to remain calm to let Erin, who was resting peacefully against his side, sleep. She then went to Will's side and preformed the same motion, leaving, soon after she was done poking the brothers. Erin stirred slightly against Jay's side, willing her tired body to wake up. She rose in a second to the sound of shrill beeping. She quickly glanced at Jay's monitor and noticed that it was fine. Her eyes then drifted to Will, who in his sleep thrashed around uncontrollably.

"Pat, grab his arms and make sure he doesn't hurt himself, I'll go find Natalie!" She yelled leaping out of the warm comforter and into the hallway. The cooler air brushed along her skin sending shivers up her spine as she ran briskly to find Natalie. She saw the short brown hair laying effortlessly across a woman's shoulders and immediately recognized her as Natalie. She taped on Natalie's shoulder and with tears nearly streaming down her face she grabbed Nats hand and dragged her back to the room. Natalie had a questioning look on her face but Erin, being to antsy to speak just ignored it and pulled her closer. The second the erratic beeping was heard Nat strand into action, Conner following the noise and jumping in to help as well.

"Conner get me a sedative!" Natalie demanded, reaching down to stroke Will's face, giving him even the smallest bit of comfort. "It's okay we got you." Natalie told him, Will eyeing the long needle in Conner's hand fearfully as she did.

"Can't ... breathe..." he gasped, Natalie already pulling the stethoscope off her neck and gently pressing it to both sides of Will's bare chest.

"Damn it! It's a secondary collapse, Maggie?" Nat yelled, seeing her friend from across the hall and trusting her most to help in this situation.

"Oh god."

"Maggie I need you to set up for a chest tube." Natalie told her, a single tear streaming down her face. Maggie simply stared at Will, who was now paler then the sheet he was laying on. "Maggie!"

"On it." She finally responded, watching as Conner pulled Will's weak arm above his head. Will gasped again, his face turning a nasty shade of blue as he struggled for oxygen. "Here's the lido." Maggie told her, placing the capped needle into her hand. Brown liquid was sprayed across Will's chest as Natalie took the cap off the metal and a popping sound rang in the room.

"Sorry Will this part burns." Nat informed him as the sharp instrument was inserted into his heaving chest. "Just try to stay calm."

"Look at me." Maggie said,pulling Will's face so that he was looking directly at her and not at the cutting open of his chest that Nat was now doing. His eyes fluttered in exhaustion as the tube was about to be shoved in. "Now Nat! Sats are dropping!" Maggie mentioned angrily as she watched Will slip into slumber and a long tube was shoved into his now unmoving chest. There was a slight pause as everyone listened to the shrill beeping become a long high pitched tone.

"No pulse, he's not breathing, get on his chest." Nat instructed as Conner switched from his position at the head of Will's bed to on top of Will, pushing his strong hands into the pale chest as Natalie pushed air into his lungs.

"No..." Jay whispered, Erin by his side, wiping away the tears streaming down his face. He tried to get up but the injuries he was covered in quickly stopped him. "Stop! You're hurting him!" He cried, nearly breaking down in Erin's protective hold. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to stop his trembling, whether it was shivering or shear terror at what he was witnessing she knew he needed to stop shaking. "Erin... they're hurting him!" He cried once more, this time watching his brother's body thrown into the air after a shock was surged through it.

"Babe... they're only trying to help..." she tried to explain. Erin rubbed his back a little more, keeping her eyes on the ginger beside her.

"Let go I have to help him!" Jay yelled, trying to escape from Erin's tight grasp.

"Jay you have to rel..."

"I have a pulse!" Erin heard. She felt Jay relax in her arms, helping to ease her overall worry as well. "What the hell was that?" Natalie yelled, the frustration and confusion obvious in her voice.

"I have no idea." Conner answered. "That shouldn't have happened, he shouldn't have slipped so fast."

"Let's get a tox screen, there's gotta be something in his system!" Natalie told Maggie who was already retrieving the equipment she needed. "Damn it he just got the tube out I can't believe we had to put a new one in." Natalie sighed, wiping the drool that flowed out of Will's mouth from the intubation tube that was put in. She helped Conner secure the chest tube. By the time the two had finished with Will's chest tube they were both exhausted and plopped into the waiting chairs right beside Will's bed.

"Just got the results back!" Maggie hollered as she entered the eerily quiet room. "He was drugged!"

"What about Jay?" Erin asked, looking over to Jay's sleeping form.

"Jay was given a different drug... it hallucinogenic." Maggie informed them. "So... when he wakes up."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"And we'll stay here just in case." Conner mentioned from his seated position.

"Who the hell would do this?" Nat whispered to herself causing everyone to look back at her. "I mean first they get the shit beaten out of them and now with the drugs... I mean... it just doesn't make any sense... Why?"

"I don't know..." Erin started. "We thought it was because of the patient Will had lost, a family member wanting revenge but it seems like there are more people out there... more people who want to hurt them." Erin said, choking back tears as she brushed Jay's hair back. "And I really don't know why...?"

"Well then you need to find out before something else happens to them, I mean they're fighters but I don't know how much more their bodies can take before shutting down." Natalie told her, keeping her voice quiet so that Jay wouldn't wake up to her voice.

"I'll call Hank and tell him what's going on... we're going to get to the bottom of this... we have to."

 **Ahhhhh... I'm sorry. In my defence school started and... well you see... okay I don't have a great excuse but I really am sorry for not updating in literally forever. In other news... SPOILER AHEAD... Natalie said YES!!!!!! Holy crap I actually screamed when I saw it my mom thought I was dying, but I mean I kinda was. Also I'm so freaking excited for the crossover!!!!!!! This Wednesday... ahhh I legit can't wait. Anywho, I still have like four hours of homework and it's already nine at night so yeah I just really wanted to update for y'all.**

 **Xoxo~Natalie**


End file.
